


The Real Thing

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Fangs Fogarty [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Road Trip, Roadtrip, date, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: During their summer road trip, Fangs begins to realize that he’s fallen in love with Y/N.Word Count: 2k





	The Real Thing

> “Oh, turn it up!” Your voice called out with excitement, the feet propped up on the dashboard of Fangs’ father’s truck pushing you into a more upright seated position. Fangs started to hum along to the song before turning the dial and although he kept his focus on the road ahead, he couldn’t help but steal a few quick glances at you as you swayed your head from side to side and pounded the air with your fists in time with the beat, pretending you were playing a drum set. He silently thanked the fact that you were too occupied to notice the loving smile growing over his lips.  “ _Life is a highway, I wanna ride it, all night long!_ ” You sang out, knowing full well that you were completely and utterly tone deaf, but that didn’t stop you. You turned so that you were facing Fangs, a toothy grin shining between your cheeks, eyes widened as you indicate for him to continue. He sighed loudly before his voice bellowed through the truck’s cabin, “ _If you’re going my way, I want to drive it, all night long!_ ” Your hands clapped together in excitement as a chuckle fell from your lips, Fangs soon to follow the action of expressing your delight with his own laughter. 
> 
> The next couple of hours was spent in that same way; singing terribly to the top hit wonders on the radio, feeding Fangs cheetos when he found himself hungry and didn’t want to take his hands away from the wheel, pushing his face away when he tried to bite your fingers as a form of his own amusement. You were fixated on the blur of colors flying past you, strong tones of green from trees and the odd blue patch of sky between them. You could see Fangs looking in your direction through the reflection of the glass window beside you, harboring an expression of admiration that graced his facial features as he gazed over your figure and simply unaware that you had known of his sly and subtle sneak peeks. The thought made you smile.
> 
> It was a proper shock when Fangs pulled you aside one afternoon after school; his body leant up against his bike in the parking lot with the look of anxiety and nervousness running through his eyes, his voice faltering as he asked if you wanted to go on a road trip with him. Your friendship had already lasted years, but your relationship was barely two months old. You took a leap of faith when you agreed and never would’ve guessed that the past couple of weeks spent travelling the country with him was ultimately the best weeks of your life so far. “How about a room with an ocean view tonight?” The smoothness of his voice pulled your attention from out the window, a spark igniting inside of you when you turned and locked eyes with his. You had been begging him for days to camp by the sea - to be able to wake up to the calming crash of the waves hitting the shore and sit by a makeshift bonfire to keep warm whilst the sun turned in for the night ahead. 
> 
> Fangs knew the reaction he would receive when he exposed his plans, smiling to himself at your predictable excited grin and large eyes full of hope and dreams. What he didn’t predict, however, was your chance to catch him off guard with a cheeky line, your facial features mocking a serious expression as you said “Only if we can strip off and go for a naked midnight swim”. Fangs choked. His hand flew up to cover his mouth as the sharp air he sucked in was caught in this throat, ultimately shocked from what you said. His mouth opened and closed simultaneously as he attempted to say something as a reply, alas, he was lost for words. 
> 
> You were in your own bubble of amusement before you detected his sudden uncomfortable composure; your eyes noticing his legs shifting and body very subtly writhing against the seat from the tent threatening to pitch in his pants, alongside his persistent cough to indicate that he was attempting to clear his throat. You let out a small chuckle. “You’re thinking about me naked,  _aren’t you_?” Your finger was pointed in his direction before gently poking his arm, the rolling of Fangs’ eyes acting as enough evidence to support your curiosity. He scoffed loudly, “Well  _yeah_ , it’s a little hard not to when you put the image in my head. Especially that ass.” His arm pulled away from the wheel in order to poke you back, your face screwing up from the slight tickling feeling in your side. Your tongue was quick to slip through your closed lips, gesturing both exuberance and outright sexual provocation. Playful banter was soon to fill the cabin of the truck, the harmony of thunderous laughter always so close to follow after. All Fangs had to do was look at you with a goofy expression and you had your knees pulled to your chest in a jubilant state of chuckles and giggles. That was how your relationship basically ran and always had ran - full of fun, adventure, laughter and now lust.

* * *

> A bright flash of light promoted you to suddenly open your eyes, widened from the shock of being awoken. It took a small moment to determine your surroundings and gain some sort of grasp to reality as you focused your vision on the vintage polaroid camera held out in front of you. “A bloody brilliant addition to our album, wouldn’t you agree?” Fangs cooed as he shook the film in his hand, smirking as the image of you curled against the car door in a heavy sleep soon presented itself. You mumbled something incomprehensible whilst you sat yourself in an upright position, arms stretched across the inside of the truck before you finally took notice of what was waiting for you beyond the windscreen. The soothing lull of waves meeting the shore provoked your ears to perk up as your eyes gazed over the painted sky with its soft and warm colors. It was nothing short of mesmerizing to watch the empty beach darken with shades of the orange and pink sunset behind it, alas, Fangs was more focused on the other beauty before him - your beauty. 
> 
> He knew that you were too lost in a magical daze to realize that he was in fact staring at you, taking the brief opportunity to make mental notes of all the small details which made up your face. He could feel a smiling blossoming when your teeth sunk down to your lip, the corners of your eyes crinkling from the sensation of excitement. He was more than happy to stay like that for hours on end, but the gentle tone of your voice broke his concentration. “Fangs… this is so stunning. I have never seen a sunset like this before.” You maintained your expression as you turned to face him, collecting his hands between yours before linking your fingers together. “You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you, so much.” He was about to reply with an equally as soft remark, however a metaphorical light bulb went off in his mind. He groaned, “Fuck, we better put up the tent before it gets dark.”
> 
>  Fangs had taught you well over the past couple of weeks,  _he thought_ , as he watched you assemble the tent you have both been sharing. It had become second nature to you by now, barely needing his guidance at all which left him with the job of creating a small bonfire. He couldn’t help but wish in that moment that the trip you found yourselves on would never end; the company you shared and memories you’ve created becoming enough for him to live off for the rest of his life. After the many dangers and darkness which lurked around Riverdale’s corners, he finally felt  ** _complacent_**  and it was only when he was with you. The golden flames cascaded dancing shadows across your faces as you cuddled into one another, Fangs’ arm slumped comfortably over your shoulders, your head leaning on his. 
> 
> Reminiscences of your childhood spent together was all that filled the air, accompanied by the odd laugh and chortle ever now and then. It caused a warm sensation to settle in the pit of your stomach, only to grow as your conversation proceeded. At first you thought that it was the fire and it’s heated glow, but once you felt Fangs unconsciously rub his hand up and down your arm and pull you closer to his chest, you knew that it was something much more  _real_. Your head craned back slightly so that you could see him and the famous Fogarty grin that never faltered, a magnetic force prompting his eyes to lock on with yours. You didn’t realize but he stopped talking mid sentence, his hand careful to tuck stray strands of hair behind your ear. A pink flush covered your cheeks when his palm grazed over your skin but you didn’t dare flinch, not when you noticed his gaze flick between yours and your lips. He lent in with the intention of capturing you in a tender kiss, but you ruined his plans when you instead planted a gentle peck to the corner of his mouth and rushed passed him toward the twilight shoreline. Fangs could hear your giggles before he instantly jumped from his position and rushed after you and your simple game of cat and mouse. 
> 
> It was well-known that he would catch up to you, his arms already held wide for when he was ready to leap and smother you within his embrace. You peeked over your shoulder so that you could slide your tongue past your lips to poke fun at him, but Fangs was already at your side with arms curling around your figure and hauling you toward his chest. He had no trouble lifting you before swinging you both around, your voice squealing with the joyousness that he adored hearing. It was unexpected when he found his feet starting to become a tangled mess, eventually allowing his legs to give way as he took a minuscule fall to the sad below. He still clung to you as his back hit the ground with a soft  _ooft,_ his voice clapping loudly with amusement and laughter. You lay atop of his body before rolling so that you were facing him, quick to take him by surprise as you finally gave your boyfriend the tender living kiss he deserved. One hand pressed firmly into your lower back as the other cupped your cheek, keeping his movements gentle but still with an undying passion. Fangs’ forehead rested against yours whilst the rapidness of your joint breathing subsided. He could feel your heart thump loudly in his chest and was more than certain that you could feel his in return. Fangs nudged your nose with his until he was granted eye contact, and for a moment everything around you had stopped. It was just Fangs. Fangs and you. Together. And that’s all that really mattered. 
> 
> “I think I love you.” He whispered, barely audible but intimate enough for you to hear his confession. You sighed in content, your teeth finding their place back down on your bottom lip, “ I think I love you too. A lot.” The famous Fogarty grin graced his features before he peppered your face and neck with small significant kisses, your body writhing against his. “God, I just wanna scream it. I wanna sing it. Yell it…  _I love you_. I love you Y/N. So fucking much.”He lent forward and wrapped you in a hug, his seated body crushing you against him. He had never felt so free - the feeling that he could accomplish anything now sending shots of adrenaline through his body because he confided his love in  _you_. He finally had something worth losing and it meant more than the world to him. 
> 
> _“Fangs Fogarty… I love you.”_
> 
> _“Babygirl, say it again…”_
> 
> _“I love you Fangs…”_
> 
> _“Again.”_
> 
> _“I. Love. You.”_
> 
> _“Never stop, okay?”_
> 
> _“I promise.”_


End file.
